


Kids and cops

by Serpent_Fangs



Series: Waistcoats can lead unexpected suprises [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Because they're the best, Bullying, Butter noodles, Cop Kuvira (Yay), F/F, Fluff, I don't know what else to say, Light Angst, Pregnancy Tests, School, oh look another baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Taka has trouble at school and Korra needs her wife's help to deal with it. Cue Kuvira scaring the shit out of the headmaster and his snivelly child.Another part of 'Waistcoats can lead to unexpected surprises'Oh also there may or may not be a pregnancy test taken in this installment. Enjoy!
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Waistcoats can lead unexpected suprises [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047262
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	Kids and cops

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of this universe and possibly one of the last as I'm more invested in the prequel series rn and I also want to get back to writing oneshots that are set more in the canon bending universe and stuff because this series has taken a detour from that.

Korra scrolled through her social media as she waited for Taka to finish school. She was stood outside in the ‘parents pick up point’ along with all the other mothers and fathers who were listening closely for the bell to announce the end of the academic day. Now, the blue-eyed woman always dreaded picking her son up from school purely for fear of the headteacher waving her over and telling her that Taka had gotten into yet another fight. He wasn’t a bully and he never started the fights but his temper just got the better of him and he ended up lashing out at the other kids. It was usually one of the other boys who had said something mean and Taka then tried to stand up to them, resulting in a scrap.

Korra didn’t understand why Taka was the one in trouble when he’d only ever done it to protect his classmates or friends but she knew that violence of any form wasn’t tolerated at this school. (She’d also made it very clear to him that neither her nor Kuvira thought that pulling another students hair was acceptable no matter what he said about the giraffe you drew.) Unfortunately he was hot-headed much like Kuvira, with a quick temper and no tolerance of injustice.

Luckily for Korra the bell rang and all the other parents braced themselves for the sea of screaming children about to come out of the school gates but when they did, the headteacher wasn’t behind them so the Inuit woman sighed in relief. She then saw her son walking towards her glumly, his bag dragging along the floor behind him. _Uh oh, this wasn’t good._

“Hey Tak-Tak! How was your day buddy?” She said with a smile giving the little boy a quick hug before taking his hand and slowly leading him back to the car.

“I got in trouble.” He said quietly and Korra stopped walking with him, opting to crouch down so she could look him in the eyes. When they made eye contact she realised that his eyes were full of tears and his chin was quivering as he fought to hold back his emotion.

“Hey…come on buddy it’s ok…do you want to tell me what happened?” She asked and he sniffled but nodded at her before looking at all the other kids and their parents walking past him.

“In the car.” He said and Korra nodded, scooping him up in her arms and carrying him to the car as he buried his face in her neck, trying not to cry.

\-----------------------------------

Kuvira’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she groaned, wishing whoever it was to leave her alone so she could finish her report. Her and Lin had just busted a narcotics lab working in the sewers of the city and there was a mountain of details to fill out and write up for her case report. Kuvira loved being a cop but the paperwork could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

Quickly pulling her phone out of her trouser pocket she saw it was her wife and she immediately knew something was wrong. Korra **never** called her at work. **Ever.** She answered it instantly and hoped to Raava that everything was ok.

“Hey Kor, you ok?”

Kuvira could hear their TV playing loudly in the background and it sounded like one of Taka’s kid’s shows which meant they’d just got home.

_“Hey ‘Vira, sorry to call you at work but uh…there was an incident at school with Taka and he’s really upset about it.”_

Kuvira leant back in her chair and chewed the end of her pen as she listened to Korra.

_“So another kid asked him if he was adopted, which is a fair question I guess but then some other kid started teasing him and calling him ‘unwanted’ and stuff even though he told them that we are actually his parents. This kid then started yelling ‘freak’ at him for having two moms and the other kids joined in and…yeah that’s it really but he’s really **really** upset and I’m honestly not sure what to do.”_

Throughout the conversation Kuvira’s teeth had started to clamp down on the end of the pen and when she pulled it out of her mouth to speak there were little indents left there by her pearly whites.

“What’s he doing now? Can he hear you?” She asked.

 _“He’s eating butter noodles and watching some TV. I thought that was the best way to distract him from it and yes he can hear me but I’ll move into the bedroom so he can’t.”_ Korra answered and Kuvira could hear the sounds of the tv grow more distant as her wife moved around the house.

_“Ok he can’t hear me now.”_

“Kor we have to take this to his headteacher, the first kid isn’t at fault, it’s a fair and genuine question to ask but the other one deserves to be strangled.”

 _“I agree about taking it to the headteacher but I’m not sure about murdering a child.”_ Korra said and Kuvira could hear the smile on her lips.

“Yeah well that kid fucked with our kid and we’re fierce moms so...seriously though we have to phone the school, that’s unacceptable behaviour.” Kuvira said firmly and at that moment she saw Lin walking towards her office and she looked back down at the still blank report on her desk.

“Shit I’ve gotta go, could you call the school and arrange a meeting? And yes before you say anything **I will be there**. I know I can’t usually make parent-teacher conferences but this is different ok?”

_“Ok, I’m holding you to that Beifong.”_

I know you are. Love you Kor.

_“Love you too.”_

“Bye baby.”

_“Bye.”_

Kuvira sighed as she hung up, just in time for Lin to come barging through the glass door to her office and dropping a case file on her desk and then folding her arms irritatedly.

“Lin I promise I’ll get this report to you soon, it won’t ta-“

“-Fuck the report Kuvira, you know the Yoshitori case?” Lin said with a scowl, she wasn’t angry at Kuvira but something had clearly pissed her off.

“Uh yeah, Mako solved it and arrested the guy yesterday.”

“Yeah well he arrested the wrong fucking guy, the case is back open and the DA is on my ass because the guy’s attorney is threatening to sue. We’ve got like 2 days to get the real guy or prove this guy’s guilty.”  
  


“Ugh fuck that’s not good.” Kuvira groaned and dragged her hands over her face, this wasn’t the first time this had happened and they couldn’t risk building this kind of reputation for their precinct. Lin and Kuvira were the best cops the city had but sometimes their subordinates made some slips ups and they were left to clear it up.

“The good news is I have a lead, you and I are going on a stakeout.” Lin stated and Kuvira nodded but as she did her phone buzzed and she saw a text from Korra.

_We have a meeting with the school tomorrow afternoon at 1:30. Don’t be late Xxx_

Quickly looking back at Lin she saw the other woman giving her a raised eyebrow in question.

“Everything ok?”

“Yes chief.” Kuvira answered “So when are we going on the stakeout?”

“Tomorrow, 11:30am. Shouldn’t be more than an hour or two.”

Kuvira winced slightly and furrowed her brow, looking back down at her phone hearing Korra’s words echo in her head.

_I’m holding you to that Beifong._

“Is there a problem?” Lin asked, sensing her deputy’s hesitancy but was relieved when the younger shook her head and decided to leave her to finish her report.

\-----------------------------------

“Hey sweetie, are you ok?” Korra asked, gently stroking her sons hair from behind the couch where he sat eating his noodles 

The boy nodded, not looking away from the TV but he quickly wiped his eyes as if he hoped his mother wouldn’t notice the tears still present in them.

“It’s ok to cry. You know that, right Taka?”

He said nothing but shook his head gently showing that he disagreed with his mother.

“Boys don’t cry. Girls can cry but boys can’t.”

Korra felt guilt wash over her at the thought of her son thinking it unacceptable to cry due to his gender. If that’s what her parenting had resulted in then she’d failed as a mother.

“Who said boys can’t cry?” She asked genuinely, moving to sit next to him on the couch and turning the volume of the TV down.

“Amak.”

_Oh thank Raava it wasn’t her fault._

“Is that the boy who was mean to you today?”

He nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his head before thanking him for his honesty and openness.

“Amak’s wrong. Boys can cry. Girls can cry. Anyone can, it’s a natural response from our body when we can’t form the words to express our sadness.” She explained and the boy looked deep in thought for a minute before presently bursting into to tears and sobbing as Korra comforted him, hugging him after she’d put his empty bowl of noodles on the coffee table.

“Shhh it’s ok, get it all out Tak.”

And get it all out he did, crying until his face was red and his nose was runny. With her shirt wet with his tears and sticky with some of his snot Korra went and got him a tissue before changing her t-shirt. When she sat back on the sofa with him he was only sniffling and appeared to be in a much better mood.

“Do you feel better now?”

He nodded and looked at her earnestly before he asked his next question.

“Do you cry?” He said, his eyes big and Korra laughed quietly.

“Of course I do! You just don’t see me when it happens.”

“Does Mom cry?”

Korra frowned slightly and tried to remember the last time she’d seen Kuvira cry and she had to admit it had been rather a long time ago. Despite opening up with Korra, and now Taka, her wife was still very awkward when it came to expressing her emotions and tended to retain her stoic façade around anyone other than her family.

“She does but not very often so you probably haven’t seen it.” Korra answered and the little boy nodded once again which was followed by a big yawn and the blue-eyed woman made a note of the time, realising that it wasn’t long off when Taka should be going to bed. That also meant that Kuvira should be home within the next ten minutes or so, they had a very regular routine in the house and they were also on it to a tee.

Just as Korra finished her thoughts she heard keys in the front door and smiled at the other woman’s punctuality.

“Hey ‘Vira.” She called out and she got a grunt in response as the other woman responded through her motorcycle helmet. After taking it off and stripping out of her leathers she came into the living room (having made a small detour to the kitchen because she was starving and grabbed the leftover butter noodles that Korra had made earlier) and sat on the other side of Taka, quickly leaning over him to give her wife a kiss.

“Rough day at school Tak?” She asked bluntly and the boy nodded snuggling into her side.

Korra had always been amazed (and in the beginning, a little envious) at how cuddly their son was with Kuvira given that she never offered him hugs or physical comfort, only providing it when he came to her. As soon as Kuvira came home he was practically superglued to her side, holding her hand or clinging to her leg, only separating when it was time to go to bed.

With her bowl of leftover noodles now resting in her lap she dedicated her left hand to wrapping it around the boy and holding him close.

“If it makes you feel any better, I have rough days at work sometimes. Your Mommy has bad days as well. We all do.” She stated, looking at Korra who was smiling at her and stroking their son’s hair. It was the same colour as Korra’s and it already had a great shine to it, matching its softness.

“Really?” He asked in awe and the green-eyed woman allowed a small smile to play on her lips.

“Absolutely, y’know your Aunty Lin is a scary boss!” She said and Taka giggled before yawning for the second time that evening which indicated that he was more than ready for bed.

“Come on you, it’s bedtime.” Kuvira said, noticing how sleepy he was and she put her bowl of noodles on the table before scooping him up and taking him to his room.

\-----------------------------------

Korra was just digging through the fridge looking for something to eat when she heard soft footsteps behind her followed by two muscular arms circling round her waist. She immediately closed the fridge door and leant back into her lover’s body, the scent of her pinewood body spray immediately filling her senses.

“Hey.” Came Kuvira’s deep voice and Korra could feel the sound reverberate through her as she pressed her back into her wife’s chest, seeking comfort from the contact.

“Hey.” Korra replied with a sigh looking back to see gorgeous green eyes staring right back at her.

“Long day?” Kuvira asked and Korra shook her head.

“Ironically no. I’m just exhausted at the moment oh and on top of that my boobs hurt.”

Kuvira snorted slightly but immediately fell quiet at the glare she was being shot by her wife.

“So? Isn’t that normal? Doesn’t that happen before your period?”

“Yeah but…this is different, it just feels…different.”

“Oh…like a **bad** different?”

“Baby no, although I don’t think there’s ever a scenario where your boobs hurting is good.”

“True. Is there anything else that’s wrong?”

“I really want a pickle and cheese sandwich.”

Kuvira let go and stepped back from Korra her eyes wide in shock which caused the other woman to turn around and face her.

“What?” She asked genuinely as Kuvira’s wide eyes and shocked expression turned into a massive grin.

“Kor, I think you might be pregnant.”

There was a deafening silence that followed as the blue-eyed woman processed what Kuvira had just said. It made sense, she hated pickles and hated cheese but right now the idea of eating anything else made her feel physically sick and her boobs hurt and she was exhausted and she hadn’t had her period in…oh god she hadn’t had her period in nearly two months but she’d been so busy with moving house and decorating (among other things) that she’d just totally forgotten about it.

“Test. I need a test.” Korra said and Kuvira nodded with a grin before rushing to the front door and quickly grabbing her motorcycle helmet and keys.

“Aren’t you wearing leathers?” Korra asked as she watched her go and Kuvira grinned.

“Korra, there’s a chance that right now you could be pregnant with our second baby and we need a test ASAP, so no I’m not wearing leathers, there’s no time!” She said which left her in her cop’s uniform and motorcycle helmet before she dashed out the door and Korra was left to watch the door close behind her.

\-----------------------------------

“How much longer do we have to wait before we know?”

Korra smiled and checked her watch to see how much was left on the timer.

“30 seconds ‘Vira, just 30 seconds.”

They sat silently for a few moments longer, Korra’s knee bouncing rapidly as her ADHD was fuelled by her nervousness.

“This is the longest 30 seconds of my life.” Kuvira groaned and she stared at Korra’s watch, willing the time to go faster.

Warm tanned fingers interlocked with her pale ones and Kuvira looked up at her wife who was nervously chewing her lip.

“Just uh…don’t be…y’know, disappointed if it’s negative.”

Before Kuvira could respond the timer went off, Korra’s watch beeping hysterically to let her know that it was finished. Both women leapt out of their skin and looked at the pregnancy test on the table in front of them. They’d put it facing down so they didn’t see the result before they wanted to and now, with a nervous hand, Korra picked it up and flipped so they could see the display.

Two strong blue lines greeted them and there was a moment of silence before they both started cheering with excitement.

“Oh my god we’re having a baby!” Kuvira exclaimed and she picked Korra up off of the couch and spun her round whilst the other woman laughed with joy.

“We did it ‘Vira! We’re gonna be moms all over again!” Korra said and she was answered with strong lips being pressed to hers in a passionate kiss.

\-----------------------------------

“Hey Chief are we nearly done?” Kuvira asked Lin as she looked through her binoculars one more time. The warehouse they were spying on was definitely empty.

“Why? You got somewhere better to be?” The chief of police asked coarsely and Kuvira furrowed her brow, debating whether or not to tell her Aunt.

The lack of response from her deputy chief made Lin’s concern grow so she looked at her niece to figure out the problem.

“Hey kid, what is it?” She asked and Kuvira looked up at her with a sigh.

“Korra’s got a meeting with Taka’s headteacher and-“

“-What, why? What happened? Is he ok? I swear if anyone touched a hair on his head I’ll-“

“-No Lin it’s ok he’s fine, just upset. Some kid was nasty to him because he’s got two moms and then said he was adopted and unwanted by his real parents or some shit and naturally Taka was hurt. Then this kid said that Taka couldn’t cry because boys don’t cry and that was a girly thing to do so we had to have that conversation with him. Anyway, the meeting with the headteacher is at 1:30 and I’m not very… **present** when it comes to school events, the job doesn’t allow it y’know? But I told Korra I’d be there but I don’t think I’m going to make it, it’s already 1 o’clock and his school’s on the other side of the city so-wait Lin, what’re you doing?” Kuvira asked, startled as the Lin speedily reversed the cop car they were in and sped off down the street, sirens blaring and lights flashing.

“Kuvira you just have to ask and I’ll gladly let you go you idiot! Family comes first ok?!” Lin explained kindly and the deputy chief nodded as they sped through a junction.

“I guess I just get stuck into my work.” She admitted and Lin chuckled as it reminded her of her younger self.

“Don’t worry, I get it. But you’ve got to balance your life ok? You’re young and the whole family thing is still relatively new to you even though you’ve had Taka for 4 years. Korra had him when she was 22 and you were 23, it’s all terrifying when you’re that young and you’ve got so much of your life left to sort out that you tend to focus on getting your dream job and locking it down rather than focusing on each other. Just remember that family is forever.” Lin said as they sped through another junction and made several sharp turns onto different streets.

“Wow…that’s the longest sentence I’ve ever heard you say.”

“Fuck off.”

“That’s more like it.” Kuvira said with a laugh which quickly turned to a yelp as Lin hit the accelerator, only just getting past the traffic lights before they turned red. “Seriously though, thanks Aunt Lin.”

“Hey we’re still on duty so it’s Chief Beifong to you.” The older woman said with a smirk and Kuvira fake saluted her.

“Yes ma’am!”

\-----------------------------------

Korra looked at her watch once more and rubbed her forehead with frustration. She shouldn’t really be surprised that Kuvira wasn’t there, she never turned up to these sorts of things no matter how many times she promised she would. There was always some crisis at work that meant she couldn’t come and it was starting to get a little wearing. Korra loved Kuvira more than anyone or anything in the whole world but she did wish that the deputy police chief would be more present in all the school stuff she had to deal with. Just as the headteacher opened the doors to the school to welcome Korra in the sound of sirens could be heard fast approaching and Korra felt her heart jump with anticipation.

Suddenly and with a screech of tires a cop car pulled up at the gates of the school and out got Kuvira, closely followed by Lin who both jogged over to the main door of the school.

“Officers, can I help you? Is everything alright?” The headteacher asked, worried by the presence of the law enforcers.

“Yes you can help me.” Lin said matter-of-factly “You make sure that no one ever touches a hair on that sweet and innocent little boys head or I will-“

“-Thanks Lin we’ve got it from here.” Kuvira interrupted and she smiled at her Aunt who nodded with a smile before scowling at the headteacher once more as she left.

Looking back at her wife and the headteacher Kuvira was met with two very different expressions from the people in front of her.

A look of pure awe and adoration from her wife and one of sheer terror and fear from the headmaster who looked like he might pass out at any minute.

“Officer, what seems to be the problem?” The man in front of her, Mr Yoko (If she was reading his name tag correctly), asked as he trembled at the sight of the strong and dominant cop in front of him in her full uniform and with a pair of black aviator sunglasses on.

“The problem, Mr Yoko, is that my son, Taka Beifong, has had a rather unfortunate encounter with one of your other students who has exhibited completely inappropriate behaviour towards him and from what I’ve heard, many other students as well. This hardly seems like a conversation for outside the school doors so let’s go to your office and discuss this there shall we?” Kuvira said, not taking her sunglasses off even though she was scowling at the man in front of her who subsequently nodded and quickly led them to his office.

“Please take a seat.” He offered as he sat in his own chair behind his desk and Korra followed suit, leaving Kuvira standing with her arms folded before she too (although rather begrudgingly) sat down.

“So first of all, do you know which student it was that Taka had an altercation with?” The headteacher asked and Korra stayed quiet allowing Kuvira to take control, again completely amazed at her wife.

“Amak.” The green-eyed woman stated and the headteacher’s eyes widened in shock.

“He’s your son isn’t he Mr Yoko? And am I right in saying that he’s a trouble-maker at home as well as at school? In fact no need to answer, I know I’m right.” Kuvira said nonchalantly and Korra hid her smile behind her hand as she realised that Kuvira was going into detective mode and analysing the shit out of the man in front of her.

“H-h-how would you know that?” Mr Yoko asked and Kuvira sighed as if having to explain it to him was the most boring thing she’d ever had to do but Korra knew full well that Kuvira got a kick out of it which made it even harder for the Inuit woman not to laugh.

“Simple really. You’ve got scratch marks and teeth marks on your arm, if they were from a cat they would be sharper, deeper and less regular. The pattern of the marks suggest that this is a frequent occurrence, these marks are made almost everyday and what do most parents have to do every day? Convince their child to brush their teeth and eat their vegetables but in your case you’re trying to get him to go to bed, he doesn’t want to so what does he do? He lashes out, gets violent and you hold him by the wrist trying to gently lead him to his room but he bites you and scratches you hence the marks. If you’d disciplined him earlier in his life then these problems wouldn’t occur but you haven’t disciplined him at all, he’s allowed to get away with whatever he wants but not because he’s your first child, you’re too old for that, but because you’re a bit of a wet blanket when it comes to your kids and as a result they don’t listen to you. Amak is the headteacher’s son and given that he gets no punishment from his father at home then he knows he won’t get it here either so he does whatever he wants and has become a bully. Please do correct me if I’ve got anything wrong.” Kuvira said sarcastically.

He sat their flabbergasted and shook his head indicating she was completely correct but Kuvira knew this anyway.

“Amak is bullying Taka because he has two moms and teased him, telling him he was adopted and unwanted by his real parents and when Korra picked our son up from school he was incredibly upset and rightfully so. I want you to discipline your child Mr Yoko and stop him from bullying our son and if you don’t think you have the balls to do it then get Amak in here right now because I sure do.” She ordered and the man nodded quickly before scampering off to one of the classrooms and promising to return with his son.

Kuvira watched him go before she felt a tug on the tie of her uniform and she followed it’s direction to meet Korra’s eyes.

“That was insanely hot.” She whispered and Kuvira felt heat rise to her cheeks at the compliment.

“I think he may have pissed himself with fear.” Korra continued and Kuvira laughed a deep and hearty laugh, smiling at her wife.

But before she could give her lover a kiss the door to the office opened and in came Mr Yoko, dragging a very angry looking and yelling Amak but he took one look at Kuvira and fell silent, noticing her uniform.

“Um…Amak…this nice lady here is a Police officer and she wants to talk to you about your behaviour at school. She’s Taka’s mom and you may have uh…you know…hurt his feelings a little bit the other day…so uh…say you’re sorry please.” Mr Yoko asked and Kuvira rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.

“I’ll take it from here Mr Yoko.” She interrupted and he looked at her worriedly but nodded as she crouched down to the same height as the child.

“Listen here Amak, I’m a very patient woman and I’m willing to wait as long as I need to until you understand what you said is wrong and hurtful and upset Taka deeply. I’m also willing to wait for you to figure out that if you ever go near my son again, you’ll discover that my patience isn’t limitless unlike my authority. So are we going to do this the easy way or are we g-“

“SHUT UP!” Amak yelled and the room fell silent before Kuvira leaned in towards the little boys face so she was just inches from his.

“How about this? Shut your mouth or I’ll kick your teeth down your throat and I’ll shut it for you.” She whispered and Amak looked at her with wide eyes but stayed silent.

“See? That’s not so hard now is it? Now listen here you little twerp, you leave my son the hell alone or I will be the cause of your nightmares. Got it?” She whispered and Amak nodded so she smiled at him, a sickly sweet smile before standing up and looking seriously at Mr Yoko.

“Thank you Mr Yoko, good day to you.” She said finally and with that she walked away and out of his office, Korra hot on her heels.

When Korra caught up she linked their arms and Kuvira grinned wolfishly at her.

“And that, my love, is why I probably shouldn’t come to our son’s school.”

“Point taken.” Korra said with a laugh before continuing “But thank you for coming today, I don’t think Amak is going to be causing Taka problems anymore and it…means a lot to me.” She said quietly as if she was embarrassed by admitting it.

“Korra I’ve realised that I need to apologise for being so **absent** in Taka’s school life and from our life as a family, I just got so caught up in my work that I lost sight of what truly matters and I want you to know that I’m here for you guys 100% whenever you need me. All I have to do is ask Lin and I can be wherever I’m needed as often as you need me. I’m sorry for, checking out, I guess.” Kuvira admitted, kicking at the ground where they stood by the car and Korra smiled upon realising that the woman’s nervous habits hadn’t changed in the entire time she’d known her.

Placing a hand on her wife’s cheek, Korra smiled up at her genuinely and Kuvira pushed her sunglasses up onto her head so she could look Korra in the eye.

“Ku it’s ok, thank you for apologising, I know that’s hard for you so I appreciate it. I love you.”

“I love you too, more than anything.”

“Do you need a ride back to the precinct?” Korra offered and Kuvira should her head.

“Lin gave me the rest of the day off, she’s got Mako to help her with the Yoshitori case instead, she’s hoping that since he screwed it up that she can help him fix it and that way the client won’t sue.”

“I hope you’re right. Well we’ve got a few hours before Tak finishes school so would you like to go for a run together? Or the gym? We haven’t done that in a while.”

Kuvira grinned at the idea of running with Korra, she was the only person that could keep up with the blue-eyed woman and she was keen to race her.

“That sounds perfect.”

\-----------------------------------

Korra scrolled through her social media as she waited for Taka to finish school. She was stood outside in the ‘parents pick up point’ along with all the other mothers and fathers who were listening closely for the bell to announce the end of the academic day. This time was different though, today one of the single fathers was stood next to her chatting idly as he slowly got closer and closer to her despite Korra making it very clear that she wasn’t interested.

“So how about a coffee sometime Korra? Or we could skip that stage and go straight to dinner?” He asked and she rolled her eyes. He wasn’t a nasty man or unkind in any way but he was clearly desperate for a relationship (Or maybe just desperate for Korra) and so he kept trying.

“Or we could even skip dinner and take it straight to the b-“

He was cut off by the loud honk of a car horn and Korra turned to see a cop car that had just parked in the parents car-park. She smiled to herself and watched Kuvira exit the car before making her way over to the shorter woman.

“Korra Beifong you’re under arrest for being so drop dead gorgeous.” Kuvira said with a smirk and Korra snorted at the stupid pick up line, swatting her wife on the arm lightly before interlocking their fingers.

The father took one look at the two of the and swallowed thickly before shuffling off to go and talk to someone else, having realised that his efforts were futile.

“I might have to give you some bodyguards judging by the number of other parents who can’t seem to take their eyes off of you, who knew I was married to such a hot mom.”

Korra rolled her eyes once again but this time with a smile on her face and a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“I don’t need bodyguards when I’ve got you protecting me.” Korra flirted and Kuvira lost all ability to speak at the look Korra gave her all while biting her lip. Korra laughed at her lover’s silence and just at that moment they heard the school bell ring and were met with a sea of screaming children running towards their parents.

“Mommy!” They heard a familiar voice yell and a grinning Taka was skipping towards them with his bag in hand. When he saw Kuvira his eyes widened as did his grin and he hurtled towards her before crashing into her at full speed, wrapping his arms around her legs.

“Mom, you came!” He squealed and Kuvira laughed before picking him up and hugging him tightly as he giggled the whole time. Once she’d put him down Korra did the same and he beamed ear to ear at both of them.

“I drew you!” he exclaimed excitedly and held up a piece of paper with loads of crayon scribbled on it. In the middle were two stick people and one had sunglasses on and what looked like sheriff’s badge and the other one had big blue eyes and a brown ponytail. Underneath the words ‘My Moms’ was scribbled with loads of little love hearts and stars drawn around it and of course in the background there was a decent attempt at a giraffe.

“Tak it’s beautiful!” Korra said and she looked to see Kuvira’s reaction. The woman had taken her sunglasses off and tear swelled in her eyes as crouched to hug her son.

“I love it Tak-Tak.” She whispered and he smiled, wrapping his arms around Kuvira’s neck, the drawing still in his hand.

When they pulled away he handed the drawing to Kuvira who looked at it in more detail and she noticed that the drawing of Korra was holding something.

“Hey Tak, what’s that?” Korra asked as she looked over her lover’s shoulder. “The baby.” He said as if they’d asked the most stupid question in the world.

“How do you know about that?” Korra asked genuinely shocked as they most definitely hadn’t talked to him about it yet.

“It’s simple really.” He said and Korra and Kuvira looked at each other with wide eyes before they both started to laugh and Korra took her son’s hand whilst Kuvira took his schoolbag and they walked to the car so they could go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and as it's my longest fic ever there are probably one or two mistakes in it as it hasn't been Beta'd so please feel free to point them out and I'll fix them immediately. 
> 
> Until next time my cinnamon buns! uwu


End file.
